That's What Soul Reapers Do
by theodorefan100
Summary: This is just something I had to write because I couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy!
1. The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

NOTE: Satoshi and Takeshi Yamashita are OC's created by me. Also, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are the CGI version, not the old cartoon version. Just so you all know. Enjoy!

"Why is it always the new guys?" Satoshi thought as he rushed towards the Senkaimon, his brother Takeshi right beside him. Both men had just been given an urgent assignment from the Head Captain to report to the World of the Living to defend a city from numerous Hollow attacks. More Hollows were appearing in this city than anywhere else in the entire expanse of the World of the Living. The only reason why two Captains had been assigned to this city was that more than 60% of the Hollows were Menos at a Vasto Lorde level. No one but Captains could or would easily defeat Hollows of that level.

Satoshi Yamashita was the newly appointed Captain of Squad 9. His brother, Takeshi Yamashita, was the newly appointed Captain of Squad 5. Both men had barely met their squad members before the emergency Captains meeting had been called. It was there that the two brothers were assigned this job, and Satoshi knew that it was a test to prove themselves to their fellow Captains. He was not about to fail. He stilled remembered Old Man Yama's orders; "You will go to the World of the Living and destroy all Hollows that appear there. You will be assigned to the city until further notice. You are also to look for the cause behind these appearances. That is all."

He and his brother charged through the open gate, and prepared themselves for what they would soon discover.

"Dave please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Don't make us go to school!" Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore all said at once. "Those monsters keep appearing and we just don't know if it's safe!"

"I know guys, but you've already missed two weeks. I'm afraid you guys will have to start going again."

The six chipmunks all moaned as they got into Dave's car. Dave started the engine as they all buckled up and drove towards their school, West Eastman.

"Ok, here's the plan. We both have our Soul Pagers on us so we can keep in touch with each other, so, you take the north end of the city and I'll take the south end. Deal?" Satoshi said to his brother.

"Deal." replied Takeshi, not caring much about where he started working.

The two brothers split up and before he knew it, Satoshi was Flash Stepping along the city streets, dodging traffic as he waited for a Hollow to appear.

Dave slammed on the brakes as another monster dropped out of the sky. The kids screamed in fear, Eleanor and Theodore started crying.

Satoshi was just about to start moving through the air to cover more ground when his soul pager went off. He checked the screen and discovered a Hollow was appearing in the vicinity of where he was, and it was appearing NOW! He looked around, hoping to see something, anything, that would lead him to the Hollow. Suddenly, he heard someone scream behind him. Turning around, he saw a Hollow, Menos, Adjuchas class, standing in front of the car. He could sense seven amazing spiritual pressures inside the vehicle. 'Lucky me' he thought to himself as he raced towards it, drawing his Zanpaku-to.

Dave was just as terrified as the kids were. The moster was about to grab the car, when all of a sudden, it's hand fell off and a torrent of blood soaked the hood of the car. Stunned, all of them stared. Standing before them, was a man in a strange black robe and white coat, carrying a sword. But what shocked them more than the mans sudden appearance was the fact that he was now FIGHTING the monster.

Satoshi had made it in time to remove the Hollows hand before it could grab the car. Now all he had to do was kill it. Lucky for him, he was one of the best Kido users of the Guard Squads. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado 73! Soren Sokatsui! (Twin Lotus, Pale Fire Crash)" Two flames errupted from his hand and shot directly at the Hollow, hitting it squarely in the head. It vanished instantly, dead.

Everyone in the car was silent. The man with the sword summoned some sort of fire from his hands that destroyed the monster! But the question all of them were asking was, 'Is he an ally, or a new enemy?' The man then turned and walked to the car.

When Satoshi peered inside the car, he was shocked! Sitting in the drivers seat was a man in his late 30's, and right next to him, sharing a seatbelt, were six chipmunks. 3 male, 3 female. 2 wore green, one pink, one purple, one red, and one blue. One of the green clad ones, the male, looked up and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Theodore." His voice was nervous. Satoshi pulled out his soul pager and dialed his brothers number. It rang once, then he answered. "Hello?" came Takeshi's voice. "Takeshi, it's me, I've found the source. You're on your way. Ok. Will do." He hung up. Sheathing his Zanpaku-to he looked back into the car. The man then asked him, "Who are you?"

Satoshi wasn't even fazed. He answered immediately. "My name is Satoshi Yamashita. I am a Soul Reaper. Who may I ask, are you?"

"Dave." The man answered simply, looking confused.

"Eleanor." said the female in green.

"Jeanette." said the female in purlple.

"Brittany." said the female in pink.

"Simon." said the male in blue.

"Alvin." said the male in red.

"Theodore." repeated the male in green.

Satoshi looked at all of them in wonder, sensing their combined spirit energy. No wonder Hollows were appearing here! He and his brother would have one hell of a time trying to protect them, but he knew they had to. That's what Soul Reapers do. 


	2. Introductions

Ch. 2 Indtroductions

Note: For those of you who know nothing about Bleach, this chapter will explain a lot of things.

Takeshi arrived on scene a minute later. He had his Zanpakuto in hand and was ready for battle. "Put that away," Satoshi said, pointing at his weapon. Takeshi reluctantly put the sword back in it's bo-staff sheath. He then turned to face the people in the car. If you could call them that.

"I'm Takeshi Yamashita at your service." he said plainly, having no interest in this anymore.

"Right now is not the time for us to talk. We need to find shelter. Do you have a house?" Satoshi asked Dave, the man sitting in the car.

"Uh, yeah. Hop in and we'll give you a ride."

The two captains got into the car. "Buckle up," Dave told them. They gave him confused looks. Simon got out of the front seat and showed them how to do it. After the two men were buckled up, Dave turned the car around and headed home.

On the way to the house, Satoshi asked Dave and the others many questions, including ones about the Hollows and how long they had been appearing. When the car stopped at the house everyone went inside. Satoshi knew they would have have to answer questions, or, at least he would. Takeshi asked "Why don't I keep watch outside for more Hollows?" as soon as the kids and Dave had sat down. Satoshi agreed. He would answer their questions.

"I know you have a lot of questions," he began but was immediately interrupted by Alvin.

"What are you doing here? Why are you supposed to protect us? What did you do to that thing? Why do you have that sword? What does it do? What do you guys do?"

Satoshi held up a finger to his mouth, and Alvin stopped talking. "I'll start by answering that first question. I am a Soul Reaper named Satoshi Yamashita. My brother Takeshi and I were sent to this town under orders by the Head Captain, who is our boss, to investigate the appearances of so many Hollows, the monsters you've been seeing. It is the duty of a Soul Reaper to slay Hollows and protect innocent souls and living people from them. I have now answered four of your questions." Satoshi paused for a minute, then continued, "The sword is called a Zanpakuto (Soul Cutting Sword) and every Soul Reaper has one. The Zanpakuto can be released to two different levels and is the embodiment of it's wielders soul. They each have a unique name and powers. The two levels of release are called Shikai (Initial Release) and Bankai (Final Release). The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is 5-10 times greater. Bankai takes years of training to obtain and master and is almost exclusively limited to the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I am Captain of the 9th Squad and my brother Takeshi is Captain of the 5th Squad. I will not show you my Bankai because it could be disastrous if I released that much power for the Hollows to sense. However, to make you understand the Zanpakuto better, I will now release mine to the first level."

Everyone stared at him as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. He knew the only way to get them to believe him was to show them. He drew his sword and placed the pommel agiainst the sheath's entrance and said, "Sun god fade and sunlight recede. Starlight flee and moonlight wane. Kage Akuma! (Shadow Demon)"

The sheath and blade merged together to form a Kusari-Gama weapon with a chain that had an infinite length. Everyone looked scared. This was going to be a little harder than he thought.


	3. Arrancar Attacks? Takeshi's Bankai!

Sorry that this one's so short. I haven't written a new chapter in a while because I've had a lot of work and other things going on.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the character Melody. She is an OC created by ILuvTheChipmunks and I have permission from ILuvTheChipmunks to use her in this crossover. I am also giving ILuvTheChipmunks full credit for the character that she rightfully deserves. If you want to add her to a story then you need to ask HER, NOT me.

Ch. 3 Arrancar Attacks?: Takeshi's Bankai Revealed

That night, as Satoshi lay asleep on the couch, Theodore approached him. Gently shaking him until he stirred. Satoshi looked at the little green-clad chipmunk with a blank expression as he asked, "What's wrong little guy?"

"I, I had a nightmare, about the Hollows," He replied to Satoshi with fear in his little voice.

Satoshi chuckled and said, "You don't have to worry about Hollows Theodore, I am a Captain. Do you understand what that means?"

"N-no."

"It means that I am one of the strongest Soul Reapers in the 13 Court Guard Squads. So if a Hollow attacks this place right now, Takeshi and I will be able to handle it."

Just then, an explosion shook the night. Takeshi was heard yelling, but it was unintelligable. Satoshi felt an unimaginable amount of Spiritual Pressure coming from the roof where Takeshi was keeping watch. He had only felt this kind of Spiritual Pressure once before, but it just couldn't be, could it?

As Dave and the others ran out of the bedrooms, Satoshi rushed towards the door and was outside in a flash, Zanpakuto drawn and in hand. He looked up, and sure enough, he saw it. The Garganta (Throat), the tunnel that Hollows use to enter the world of the living from Hueco Mundo (Hollow World). And standing there, in the center of the black cavity of an opening, was nothing less than a Arrancar, a Hollow that has ripped off its mask, thus gaining Soul Reaper Powers. Arrancar wore all white clothing, and carried a Zanpakuto, just like a Soul Reaper, but different, very different.

The Arrancar looked down at Takeshi and Satoshi as the others ran outside to see what was happening.

"So, it seems a couple of Soul Reapers have decided to die trying to protect my supper," he said with a hispanic accent.

Takeshi was in the enemies face in an instant, the two swords colliding in a clash of sparks. "I'm Takeshi Yamashita, Captain of Squad 5, and the man who will kill you," he said to the Arrancar before turning to Satoshi, "Don't interfere brother! I want to show them just how strong I am now!"

"Don't worry Takeshi, I won't join you unless you request it!" Satoshi replied.

"What is that?" the othes all said stimultaneously while pointing to the Arrancar.

"Don't worry about it for now, I'll explain it all later," Satoshi told them.

Takeshi and the Arrancar separated just long enough to charge and collide again. The Arrancar laughed in Takeshi's face at his attempts to fight him and said, "I am Antonio Pevedra, and I will kill you!" The Arrancar pushed Takeshi away and brandished his sword with a few fancy movements.

"Corrupt all dreams, Pesadilla Demonio!" (Nightmare Demon)

A small explosion of Spiritual Pressure surrounded the Arrancar, and then it was gone. The Arrancar had gained a hard shell-like armor all over his body, and a helmet shaped Hollow mask that sat on top of his head. It looked like some grotesque demonic creature. Takeshi knew what had happened, the Arrancar had released his Resurrección (Resurrection). The Resurrección, an Arrancars Zanpakuto release, allows the Arrancar to retain his/her true Hollow form, thus gaining the use of their Hollow powers. Takeshi knew that now was not the time to waste, their was only one way to end this fight quickly.

"BAN-KAI!"

Takeshi dissapeared in an explosion of Spiritual Pressure much greater than Antonio's. When he reappeared, he was wearing black Samurai armor, and had demonic angel wings that oozed shadows. In his hand was his Zanpakuto, still shaped like a regular sword.

"Soudai Na Akumu Ryuu!" (Grand Nightmare Dragon)

Spreading his wings, Takeshi flew towards the Arrancar, only to see his enemy quickly fleeing from him through the Garganta.

"COWARD!" Takeshi shouted at his enemy as he watched Antonio flee.

As Satoshi watched, he heard a small squeak. He began to search for the noise. Whatever was making it was obviously crying, and he wanted to know what it was, but it didn't take long for him to discover the source.

He turned around to see the others for the first time since rushing out to assist Takeshi. His eyes scanned them, falling to rest on a wriggling bundle of blankets and fur in Brittany's arms. Brittany smiled at Satoshi as she calmed the thing and said, "Well, I was hoping we could avoid this introduction until tomorrow, but, Satoshi, Takeshi, I'd like you to meet Melody. Our daughter." She wrapped her arm around Alvin as she said the last two words.

Takeshi landed lightly on the ground, and said the most unexpected thing when he saw the little baby chipmunk, "Can I hold her?"


	4. Reinforcements Required!

Ch. 4: Call to Soul Society: Reinforcements Required!

Melody was the sweetest thing Takeshi had ever seen. Once Brittany let him see her he held her and played with her for more than an hour, during which Satoshi called an emergency meeting.

"Takeshi, you realize what _his_ appearance means?" Satoshi asked his brother as Takeshi begin playing peek-a-boo with Melody.

"Of course, we need to contact the Soul Society and bring in reinforcements."

"REINFORCEMENTS?" Dave shouted.

"Look Dave, let me explain the situation to you," Satoshi began, "The man you saw tonight wasn't a man at all, but an Arrancar. An Arrancar is a Hollow that removes their mask in an attempt to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper. Until recently, Arrancars were'nt a problem because they were always incomplete. That is, until a man named Sosuke Aizen, who was once a Captain, betrayed us and tried to destroy us with an army of Arrancars that he himself perfected. That is all done and past now, Aizen has been imprisoned and we are trying to destroy the last of the Arrancars. But the one we just fought is a bit too powerful for just two of us to take on."

"Wait," Dave interrupted, "You're saying that the thing that just attacked us is too powerful for the two of you to take on?"

"Precisely," Satoshi replied, "That's why we need to call Soul Society."

Satoshi left the room for several minutes, when he returned he had his cell phone in hand.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is sending two Liuetenants to assist us. They will arrive by morning."

The next morning...

"Takeshi wake up!" Satoshi shouted at his brother who was asleep on the floor, Melody and Brittany asleep on his chest.

Takeshi woke with a start, sitting up, Brittany and her daughter fell and landed on his lap, Brittany woke with a yell and Melody began crying. Within a minute it was all straightened out. Takeshi then approached his brother, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I just recieved word that they have passed through the Senkaimon. They should be here any minute now."

Takeshi nodded.

There was then a knock at the door.

Sorry that this ones so short guys but I wanted to get something uploaded ASAP so let me know how it was. ;)


	5. Melody's New Best Friend

Ch. 5 Melody's New Best Friend

Once again sorry the last chapter was so short. This one isn't as short as the last one so I hope it makes up for it! Enjoy!

Satoshi approached the door in a hurry and prepared to face whoever it was that the Soul Society had sent. He opened the door.

A woman with long black hair tied in a bun with a blue ribbon stood on the other side. Next to her was a man with spiky black hair and the number 69 tattooed on his face with a bandage on the other side. Satoshi knew who these two were, the woman was Momo Hinamori, Squad 5's Liuetenant. The man was Shuhei Hisagi, his own Liuetenant. This was going to be easy.

It took an hour for the two Liuetenants to be debriefed on the assignment at hand. Once they were done the two captains looked at each other with pleased looks on their faces. "We are going to need to split into two teams, Shuhei and I will remain here at the house protecting the inhabitants while Momo and Takeshi take the kids to school," Satoshi finally said.

"Oh Captain Yamashita of Squad 9, may I stay here with you while Shuhei goes with my Captain?" Momo asked in a somewhat sweet begging voice.

"Why is that Liuetenant Hinamori?" asked the Captain, curious to what she would say.

"Well, I noticed when I came here that there was this adorable little baby chipmunk that I would love to get to know better sir," Momo said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Permission granted, if you don't mind Shuhei."

Momo gasped, looking at Shuhei with longing in her eyes, almost begging him to say yes. Shuhei simply shrugged, "I'd prefer to go with the kids anyway so why not?" he replied.

"It's settled then," Satoshi said with a smile, "Let's get the kids ready for school, and introduce Momo to her new charge."

Takeshi and Shuhei had left with the kids after introducing Melody to Momo. It didn't take long for Melody to crawl into Momo's hands and begin to play with her. Satoshi watched them for a while, not thinking anything bad could possibly happen, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Momo and Melody spent the morning playing. Around noon Momo decided it was time to make Melody some lunch. She got out her little high chair that Dave had made for her and put her in it while she began cooking. As she started getting out pots she felt something strange, a huge spiritual pressure that she couldnt quite figure out who or what it belonged to. Her soul pager went off and she looked on the screen, an order! A hollow was coming, the location: Dave's house, the time: Now.

Momo knew she couldn't wake the Captain, she ran out the door just as the Hollow came crashing down from the sky, landing in the backyard. She drew her sword and charged, only to be knocked aside. The hollow reached into the house and grabbed Melody, still stuck in her little high chair. Melody began to scream and cry as the hollow raised her to his mouth.

When Momo saw this, she knew she couldn't hold back.

"SNAP, TOBIUME!" (Flying Plum Tree)

Swinging her now released Zanpakuto, a huge fireball hit the hollow dead in the face, causing him to drop the squriming baby chipmunk, who began to fall. Momo dived and caught her just in time. As she landed she saw Satoshi leap over her, Zanpakuto raised. He sliced the hollows arm clean off. "Momo, I can't explain this too you in detail, but my Zanpakuto's name is not actually Kage Akuma as you beleived it to be. No one, not even Takeshi has ever seen my real zanpakuto. Don't tell anyone you saw this," Satoshi said in a hurried tone, then facing the hollow he looked it in the eyes and said, "Drown him, Umi No Megami" (Sea Goddess)

The small weapon's blade suddenly began to glow blue, he swung the blade and shouted, "Dai Ippa, DOREKA!" (First Wave, Tide Wrecker) A wave of sea water flew from the blade and hit the hollow dead on, killing it instantly. Swinging his weapon down again, thus sealing it, he sheathed it and turned to face Momo, "How is she?"

"She's fine," Momo replied, holding a now squriming and crying Melody in her arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Melody began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"It's ok Mel, You're mommy's not here right now. But Momo's got you, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. After all, that's what best friends are for," Momo said with tears in her eyes.

Melody stopped crying, then looked Momo in the eyes and said, "Mo-Mo?"

Momo gasped.


	6. The Storm Clouds Gather

Ch. 6 The Storm Clouds Gather

It had been 3 days since the incident with the Hollow almost eating Melody. Brittany hadn't gone to school since she had heard what had happened to her daughter. Alvin had no choice due to his ONLY good grade being his A in gym. The others constantly worried about what would happen next. Satoshi and Takeshi reported to Soul Society daily since the Hollow attacks had gotten even worse. It was only a matter of time before they revealed their sinister plans.

One evening after dinner, Satoshi and Takeshi were in the living room using a special link to Soul Society that the two were able to quickly and easily attach to the T.V. Brittany and Alvin were sitting on the couch with Melody on Brittany's lap, between the two Captains. On the screen was a man whom they had just been introduced, a man who had lived over 100 of Daves lifetimes, the Head Captain of Soul Societys 13 Guard Squads, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He was a tall man, with a long white beard that reached to his knees, and was very well trimmed. His head was bald, but he spoke with as much kindness as could be expected from a person in his postion.

"All Squads will be prepared for battle immediately. All ranked officers will arrive within the week and will begin guarding the town. If our greatest fears are realized, we may be witnessing an attempt for the former Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen, to escape from the prison in which we have placed him."

It was at that exact moment that Brittany decided to speak, "Sir, why exactly is this Aizen person in prison? I mean, what exactly has he done?"

Satoshi and Takeshi looked at her suspiciously, while Alvin smacked his face and shook his head. Yamamoto merely smiled at the little ones curiosity, "A good question, and one I believe needs answering if you are to understand the situation entirely. Sosuke Aizen was once a Captain of the Guard Squads. He was one of the greatest Captains we had ever witnessed, or so we thought. His appearance and behavior were all just a hoax in order for him to betray us all and join the Hollows. He stole an item that had been hidden in Soul Society, an item called the Hougyoku. This small item had the most terrible power we have ever witnessed..."

"What kind of power is that?" Alvin blatantly interrupted.

Yamamoto glared at him and continued, "The power of the Hougyoku, was the ability to separate the boundary between Hollow and Soul Reaper."

Brittany gasped, Alvin looked shocked.

Yamamoto continued, "After stealiing this item, Aizen fled to Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows, to build an army of Arrancars, or Hollows who have removed their masks to become like Soul Reapers, that he tried to use to take over the Soul Society. His efforts failed, and we now have him in custody. But at great costs. Many were affected by his actions, but no one was harmed as much as Liuetenant Hinamori. But now is not the time to go into those specific details. We believe one of the Arrancars that was able to survive the battle may be plotting to rescue Aizen from his prison. And that is not the worst of it..."

"Wh-what could b-be worse?" Brittany stammered as she shook, holding her daughter in her arms tightly.

"We believe whoever is behind this plot is planning to use an ancient ritual the likes as no one has ever performed in the last 2000 years. This ritual, known as the "Tamashii no Kaihou" (Soul Liberation) is an ancient ritual which can only be performed by a Soul Reaper/Hollow hybrid. To perform it, the hybrid must devour the soul of a virgin with the Spiritual Pressure equal to or greater than the person whose soul they intend to liberate."

"Well, I don't see what the problem is then," Alvin said in a calm and collected voice, "I mean, where are they gonna get a virgin with that kind of Spiritual Pressure?"

Yamamoto looked straight into Alvins eyes and said, "The problem is that YOUR daughter has the exact same level of Spiritual Pressure as Sosuke Aizen!" he said in an urgent voice, "And whats worse is that it is growing in strength every day."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" came a sudden scream that made Melody begin to cry. Everyone turned to look at Brittany, who was trying to calm herself and her daughter, tears flowing from her face as she began to cry.

Alvin reached over and took Melody from her arms and quickly calmed her, then put an arm around Brittany and began to whisper to her gently, attempting to calm her.

Takeshi broke the silence that had occured, "Brittany, no one is going to let Melody be taken by those monsters. That's why all of the Soul Society is going to amass here within the week to protect her. They won't succed in this plot."

"B-but wh-what if you guys f-fail?" she asked, calming down slightly.

It was Satoshi who answered that question, "Brittany, IF, and ONLY IF we fail to protect her, I promise you that I will go to Hueco Mundo, to the depths of the Menos Forest if I have to, to bring her back unharmed."

With those words, Brittany calmed herself and said "Thank you, Satoshi."

Two Days Later...

Brittany and Momo were sitting in the living room, playing dress up with Melody while Satoshi sat on the roof keeping watch for Soul Reapers and Hollows. Within a few minutes, the Senkaimon appeared, and out walked 6 Soul Reapers. 3 Captains, 1 3rd Seat, 1 Lieutenant, and 1 Unseated Soul Reaper.

The Captains and their companions approached the house as Satoshi dropped down to meet them. One had long black hair that he kept in small braids across his face, one had long white hair that was neatly brushed, and the third Captain had long black hair that he kept tied in a ponytail, as well as partially covered by a large straw hat. The Captain with the braided bangs stepped forward, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 and Head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan. "We have arrived on schedule," he said in a calm voice. Behind him stood Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13, and Shunsui Kyoraku, The hatted Captain of Squad 8. Both men stood silently, waiting for the briefing they knew was to come. Instead they got a surprise as Satoshi said, "Come inside, it's too dangerous to brief you out here."

"Sir, with all do respect, shouldn't we get to our posts as quickly as possible?" said Renji Abarai, Squad 6 Lieutenant.

"Not with so many Hollows appearing here, get inside quickly."

Shortly afterwards, the men had been briefed and assigned their territories. War was coming, this much all of them knew. Soon, they would be fighting to save the lives of not only these chipmunks, but also the lives of all the souls in that town.

But their worst fears would soon be realized...


	7. The Battle for Hollywood

Ch. 7 The Battle for Hollywood

One day after the arrival of Captains Kuchiki, Kyoraku, and Ukitake...

All of Seiretei was empty. Hollywood, a large city in the World of the Living, had been filled with EVERY available Soul Reaper that could be found and assigned. All Captains, Liutenants, and Seated Officers were present and ready for battle. They wouldn't have to wait long.

That day, Hundreds upon hundreds of Garganta's opened up across the city, and Hollows and Arrancars of all shapes and sizes had emerged from them. The battle had begun. The chipmunks had been placed inside a special room the Soul Society had built under their home, that could be assembled and dissasembled in less than 10 minutes. 2 Seated Officers had been assigned to guard the door, while all of the others began the assault.

Takeshi wanted to find and kill Antonio Pevedra, he was certain that he was the one behind this attack. Plus, he had a little score to settle with him. Antonio had killed his fiance, a Soul Reaper like himself whom he had fallen in love with at the Soul Reaper Academy. Since her death, he had only one thought on his mind, to find and kill that Arrancar.

Takeshi slaughtered Hollow after Hollow, Arrancar after Arrancar, until he found who he was looking for. He attacked, calling out his loves name as he charged...

Satoshi parried an attack from the Arrancar he was fighting. This wasn't going to be difficult, "TSUNAMI BAKUHATSU!" he shouted, swinging his blade at his enemy. The attack anniahlated his opponent. Turning to find another, he saw a Garganta open. Emerging from it was the one Arrancar he never expected to see...

"It's, it can't be!" he shouted, "Arturo! Arturo Plateado!"

"So, some Soul Reapers decided it would be ok to attempt to stop me." Arturo sneered, "I guess I'll have to kill all who oppose me, and find the soul I seek for my ritual."

"You'll have to get past me first!" Satoshi shouted, pointing his Zanpaku-to at Arturo, "I'm the Captain of Squad 9, Satoshi Yamashita, and I'm the man who's gonna kill you!"

"We've gotta help!" Alvin Seville shouted at the others in the safe room.

"Alvin we're not going through this again!" Dave said, "It's too dangerous out there!"

"Dave they are out there fighting and dying for US!" Alvin shouted, "The least we can do is help them!"

"Alvin you aren't going anywhere!" Brittany shouted at him, "We have a daughter to take care of, and she's already frightened enough as it is!" Melody sat in her arms, crying.

Alvin ignored her as he went to the door and walked out, ignoring the cries of his family.

Takeshi's Bankai proved to be useless against the Arrancar he now fought. Antonio was too strong with his Ressurcion, he would have to use his brain to win ths fight. He pushed for the advantage by using all his skill to launch a simple kido spell, then regained some ground as the two fought in midair.

Alvin started searching for Satoshi and Takeshi, looking around, he spotted them in the sky. He heard the door to the house open behind him as Brittany came outside, Melody still in her arms. "Alvin, please come back inside," she asked him gently.

"No Britt, I love you and our daughter, and I'm gonna fight to protect you both."

He charged as a large Hollow grabbed Brittany and Melody in it's hand. It quickly separated Brittany from her daughter, and as the baby screamed, the Hollow dropped Britt to the ground as it began to move towards it's master, Arturo.

Takeshi sensed the Hollow and managed to cut it, leaving Antonio, he dropped to the ground and cut the Hollow's hand off, as Mel dropped to the ground he used his Flash Step to catch her. Turning at the right moment, he then stabbed up as Antonio tried to attack him from behind. He landed on the ground, Antonio sititng there with the blade in his chest. He opened his mouth and something red appeared, a Cero! Takeshi knew he couldn't avoid it, and before it was fired, Brittany jumped up and knocked Mel out of his hand, landing in it. Alvin caught his daughter and jumped as Antonio fired his last attack on Takeshi, and Brittany.

Brittany Miller and Takeshi Yamashita died saving that little girl.

Satoshi saw the explosion take place from afar and felt both traces of Spiritual Pressure vanish. "NO!" he shouted, driving off Arturo and praying it wasn't true. He knew it was, they were gone, and it was all because of Arturo.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at Arturo, "You may be the only Arrancar to never be slain by a Soul Reaper, but that ends today!" he shouted at Arturo, holding up his sword, which had a small blue ring around the crossguard. "It's about time I finished this battle, for the sake of Justice, I WILL defeat you!"

Arturo smiled.

"BAN-KAI!" Satoshi shouted.


	8. For the Sake of Justice

Ch. 8 For the Sake of Justice

"For the sake of justice I WILL defeat you!" Satoshi shouted at Arturo.

Arturo laughed.

"BAN-KAI!" Satoshi shouted.

The ring around his weapon expanded. Stretching out to over 3 meters in each direction. With a wave of his sword, the ring stopped. A dome appeared, surround both Satoshi and Arturo. "Umi no Megami Noshino Sugata," (Sea Goddess True Form,) Satoshi said, "Suichu Jigoku." (Underwater Hell) At the last word, The dome filled instantly with water, and Satoshi dissappeared.

Arturo looked around, confused, unable to breathe.

"This is my Bankai," Satoshi said, his voice being heard through the water, "This entire ocean is my Bankai."

Alvin moved toward the bodies of Takeshi and Brittany, or what was left of Brittany's body. Her legs had been completely obliterated, and half of her face was burned away, leaving nothing but bone. He couldn't bear to look at her, tears in his eyes, he went back to the house to tell the others.

Arturo was afraid. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't see his enemy.

"How does it feel?" he Satoshi say, "How does it feel to drown in this Underwater Hell?"

Arturo's eyes showed fear as Satoshi said, "Now you will die, and no one will mourn for you."

Arturo took one last look around as he slowly began to die, drowning and being crushed by what was unmistakeably an uncalculateable water pressure. Satoshi knew he would not get out of this alive, he had been wounded while fighting, and his power was slowly fading. He would kill Arturo, and die himself.

Dave took Brittany's body and put it into a small shoebox, wanting to get it out of sight of her sisters, and her daughter. Once this fight was over, they would bury her properly, but for now she had to be moved.

The Hollows had all retreated after Arturo dissapeared in Satoshi's Bankai. The Soul Reapers began treating wounded, and handling the dead. Takeshi's body had been moved and placed with the others. Many had died in this battle, all for one little girl.

Arturo Plateado died in an underwater hell, and Satoshi Yamashita died there as well. His body was never found, but many mourned his loss. In the end, they had one...

3 days later...

Alvin Seville stood before the grave of Brittany Miller, the love of his life. In his arms was Melody Seville, their daughter. He would never again hear Brittany's laugh, never again feel her body, never again make love with her. She was gone. They had won, but he had lost...


	9. Epilouge: Her Guardian Angel

Epilouge: Her Guardian Angel

Melody Seville had been known as the most famous child in the world. Being the daughter of rock star Alvin Seville, she had never felt any need to worry about anything. She had grown up with her father and aunts and uncles, her mother had died when she was just a baby. She never knew her.

She would often visit her grave every day, and talk to her mom. Today was no exception as the 10 year old chipmunks stood before her mothers grave, "I'm here mom." She said, "I just wanted to tell you that Bobby asked me out today, I'm going to be good and I promise I'm not going to sleep with him." She didn't know if her mother was the kind of person who would be mad if her daughter had sex before she was married, so she had promised never to lose it until marraiage.

As Melody turned to leave, she felt a sudden breeze hit by her. She didn't know what had caused it or what it was, but she continued to leave the grave site, walking home.

A man walked behind her, not noticed by her, he stayed far enough away from her so she wouldn't notice him. He had followed her for the past 10 years, everywhere she went, and she didn't know it.

"Nothing will ever hurt you Melody," Satoshi Yamashita said to himself, "I promised your mother I would protect you, and I plan to uphold that promise for the rest of your life. Grow old, die old, and if you can, die with a smile on your face girl. That way I won't have to worry about what your mother would say to me when you do die."

He continued to follow her, a guardian angel her mother had sent to protect her...

Did you guys like it? I know the last few chapters were short but i wanted to break the ending up into several chapters. I hope you liked it.


End file.
